


Out

by MissIzzy



Series: Flying in a Winter Wonderland [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-24
Updated: 2004-12-24
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Eve they go out together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out

**Author's Note:**

> Again, written before HBP came out and left Katie Bell in St. Mungo's during the time period.

Marcus might have taken the whole five days to thaw out, but when Katie got her new Cleansweep a day early and wanted to go out for spin on Christmas Eve, he insisted on going with her. He was a bit eager to escape her parents, who had learned to accept him, but still didn't really approve of their daughter's choice of boyfriend.

Five minutes out and Katie was very happy to have him, and his big hands on top of hers protecting them from the chill, and his big warm body pressing into her cold one.

The wind sometimes whistled in very odd ways, and the snow fell thick and fast, limiting visibility, so Katie didn't notice the red light until she very nearly collided right into Rudolph's antlers, swerving away and staring stunned at the eight reindeer, who pulled to a halt in surprise.

"Ho Ho Ho!" Katie followed the sound of the laughter and brought them alongside the sleigh, where Father Christmas sat, with holly in his hair and thick red robes which nonetheless looked thinner then their many layers, yet he didn't seem to feel the cold at all.

Marcus voiced both their thoughts, "But-but-you don't exist! You can't; I never got coal!"

Father Christmas laughed again. "And have you two been good this year?" he asked.

"Er..." Well, he hadn't. And her? She considered her year, from her breaking of the rules at Hogwarts to her being a complete idiot with the quarrel that had nearly kept her and Marcus apart over the holidays. But then, most of her disobedience had been for a very good cause. And with the exception of a few things like the quarrel, she had done her best to do her part in uniting people to fight against You-Know-Who, in her own small way anyway. And so had Marcus for the matter. He's been especially good to her, in a way he hadn't been back when they'd been snogging in empty corridors.

Marcus still wasn't responding, so Katie said, "I think that would depend on your definition of good."


End file.
